


The Quiet

by TheWorkoftheHeart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Nagi Nagi no Mi, Peace, Possibly OOC, Quiet, Smoking, Snow, Spoilers, just some soft, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorkoftheHeart/pseuds/TheWorkoftheHeart
Summary: This was the quiet place.It wasn't much. It wasn't permanent, by any means. By tomorrow, this place would be gone- or, rather,theywould be gone from this place.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Quiet

This was the quiet place.

It wasn't much. It wasn't permanent, by any means. By tomorrow, this place would be gone- or, rather, _they_ would be gone from this place.

Regardless, for now, this was home; an abandoned town, an alleyway, between a wall of wooden crates on either side of them. Above them, the work of the Nagi Nagi no Mi; in front of them, a fire, still brushing in the winter winds. It seemed strange, that the rest of this desolate little town couldn't hear the crackling of the fire like Corazon could. It wasn't like it mattered. He didn't mind. The flames before him felt almost sacred this way.

He was supposed to be sleeping. He had told Law he would be. That was his entire reason for using his Devil Fruit in the first place- to sleep, uninterrupted by a world so rude and loud it often rattled him awake at night. However, Corazon couldn't bring himself to sleep at night until he was sure Law was sleeping first. He would wait until Law's anxious breaths that he so often swore weren't anxious at all dispelled into a calm rhythm, wait until Law's head would lean into his coat further, before he would feel remotely comfortable getting sleep.

It was almost amusing how much he cared for this kid. Never in his life did he think he would have someone he so dearly wanted to protect, to save, and yet he was here, using the feather coat Corazon wore on his stomach at night as a blanket for himself, which had been agreed upon as soon as the snowfall had started. The coat was to be shared. Getting sick- sicker, in Law's case- could completely defeat the purpose of traveling this far in the first place. 

Corazon flicked his lighter, a weak flame sputtering from its metal lips as it lit another cigarette. He almost felt obligated to exhale the smoke away from Law, despite knowing the child wouldn't mind it at all. He was sleeping, after all.

He closed his eyes, listening to the world. The gentle breathing from himself and Law, the weakening flame of their fire, the shuffling of his clothes as he took the cigarette to and from his lips, the occasional crunch of snow under them. It was peaceful. So different from the day, with endless walking and traveling and chatter. It was secretive, and it was peaceful.

He finished his cigarette, pushing its face into the snow beside him and watching the pearly white turn an ashy hue with what remained. Corazon slipped his arms through the sleeves of the coat, wrapping his arms cautiously around Law, just to ease his shivering. The fire was only embers now. He wasn't afraid to sleep.

Yes. This was the quiet place. By morning, they would be moving again. This little alleyway, its secrecy, it would all only be a memory. But for now, it was theirs, and they were going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I'm not exactly _here yet_ in the series. I'm still really new to it. However, as a friend has told me before, I am a spoiler no man's land and I am super fixated on Corazon and Law. Their dynamic makes me really soft (I love that familial shit), so... hopefully I did okay.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at hana-hana-no-matsu!


End file.
